Certain quick-release camera mounting systems are known. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,727,642, entitled “Quick Release Camera Mounting System”, is allegedly directed to the following invention: “There is provided a quick-release camera mounting system for connecting a camera to an object, such as tripod, backpack strap or belt. The camera has a base. The system includes an adapter with a base that is connectable to the object. The adapter has a protrusion that operatively connects to and extends outwards from its base. The system includes a camera mount threadably connecting to the base of the camera and for connecting with the adapter. The camera mount has a locking mechanism capable of quickly releasing the adapter from the camera mount. The locking mechanism includes a centrally disposed recessed portion. The protrusion of the adapter is shaped to fit within the recessed portion and engage with the locking mechanism for selectively connecting the adapter to the camera mount.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,690, entitled “Camera Quick-Release Device”, is allegedly directed to the following invention: “An improved quick-release coupling for a tripod panhead and the like includes a base (1) (see FIGS. 3 & 4) and a releasable shoe (2). The base is attached to the shoe by manually depressing a locking button (5) against the force of compression spring (7), which allows locking ball (6) to retract into groove (5b) of the locking button, and then further depressing a fixing/releasing button (3) against force of a compression spring (8), so that retaining screw (4) retracts into the base and allows the shoe to be placed over the base flat area (1b). When manual pressure on the fixing/releasing button is released, the retaining screw moves outward by the force of the compression spring, and together with the stationary retaining screws (4a), engage appropriate concavities in the interior wall of the recess of the shoe. The fixing of the shoe to the base is automatically locked against accidental release when manual pressure on the locking button is released, by the action of a spring (7) against the locking button, which causes a shoulder (5c) on the locking button to force the locking ball downward in its bore (6a), and to protrude from, and thus prevent the rearward travel of, the fixing/releasing button, and thus the retaining screw. Concavities in the interior wall of the recess of the shoe are provided such that the shoe can be releasably attached to the base in any of 12 discrete and equally-spaced rotational orientations, facilitating its general ease of use as well as its adaptation to composite panoramic photography or imagery.” Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,737,657, entitled “Adjustable Platform Having A Quick Release Mechanism For Use With A Camera”, is allegedly directed to the following invention: “An adjustable platform is used with a camera support system which includes a camera support and a support apparatus. The adjustable platform includes a platform, a mounting plate, to which a camera is attached, and a quick release mechanism. The platform has a surface, a first downwardly innerly beveled sidewall and a second downwardly innerly beveled sidewall. The mounting plate is disposed on the platform. The first and second downwardly innerly beveled sidewalls loosely engage the mounting plate so that the mounting plate is slidably coupled to the platform. The quick release mechanism is coupled to the platform and, when the quick release mechanism engages the mounting plate, it secures the mounting plate to the platform. The adjustable platform includes a lateral adjustment mechanism and a longitudinal adjustment mechanism disposed beneath the platform and coupled thereto.” Abstract.
Despite the certain quick-release camera mounting systems, there is still a need for new camera stabilizers with quick-release mounts and related methods.